


Final Stroke

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Of endings. And new beginnings.





	

Final Stroke  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
By Isisisatis 

 

“So, this is the end?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, Neroon.”

“Am I really this bad?”

“Not ‘bad’, per se; it’s more a kind of...messy.”

“Messy?”

“Disorderly, dirty, sloppy, unconventional, naive, clueless...”

“Yes, I get the picture, Marcus.”

“I’m not so sure; or this would have already ended sooner. Now, let’s get it over with.”

*sigh* “Good bye.”

“Good bye.”

“You don’t think we could just have...?”

“NO! Absolutely not. It’s unsalvageable.”

“But it was such a nice piece of meat!”

“Was. Now, I think, it might be quite toxic.”

“But the vegetable...”

“Neroon, it has been in the same pan as the meat!”

“But...”

“Neroon, it’s non-negotiable. Remember the last time you made fish? You are a serious health hazard.”

“But the vendor said it was just out of the water!”

“Where it had already been drifting dead for days.”

“How should I have known that?”

“The smell for one. It was a dead give-away.”

“My mother always said a good fish has to be smelly." 

“Smelling of fish and not decay!”

“You may have a point there.”

“Neroon? I must confess something. Here, read this.”

...

“You enrolled me for a basic cookery course?” 

“Yes. So you can mess up somebody else’s kitchen.”

“Marcus, I don’t know if I should hit or kiss you.”

“Kiss me first...then you’ll forget about hitting me.”

 

THE END

 

 

And the moral is:

Humor starts where the fun ends!  

Or

Humor is if you laugh anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: KerorinSama! Hail this girl! *ducks* Sorry for letting you think up titles and then chosing something totally different. But hey, your suggestions gave me inspiration, so it wasn’t a waste at all! I only hope I didn’t mess up too bad.
> 
> A/N: Inspired by my brother, who is *learning* to be a baker. This morning I was baking muffins. The kitchen was spotless clean when I was finished. About three hours later I returned to cook lunch. The kitchen was a mess. And my dear little brother *only* practiced making a jelly roll during my absence. But then, three hours is a loooooong time.


End file.
